Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is commonly used in medical imaging applications (e.g., ophthalmic imaging) or industrial imaging. Typically, OCT has only been used to image relatively small areas (e.g., with imaging depth and field of view on a millimeter scale). Recent advances in light sources have opened up the possibility of utilizing OCT for applications with larger imaging areas (e.g., greater than one meter). However, long range imaging applications typically require optics having large field of views (FOVs) to facilitate imaging wide angle scenes. Optics configured for large FOVs are generally sub-optimal for close range imaging applications.